


Refraction

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Experimental voice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: Berserker knows itself when seen.
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker & Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Refraction

**Author's Note:**

> Extracted from a WIP that was...just this paragraph, pretty much. But it's a really good paragraph. Be a shame if no one else saw it.

Berserker knows itself when seen. A moment of disorient: there is the purple armor, but where is the helm and waving flag? Then understanding: it has seen one who is it but also not it. A Saber with neat-cropped hair and a noble face, who bows and declaims loyalty like a knight. Berserker watches. It knows. This is the Berserker-that-was. The sharp lines of Saber’s face are knives in Berserker’s heart. It knows. It knows. Saber does not know. Hatefulness rises in Berserker’s breast; it is a feeling as wretched as Berserker is wretched, a knot of ugly fear and longing and sneering contempt. As Saber it walks the land in gleaming armor, a knight loyal and true; as Berserker it stalks the halls in clouds of shadow, a mockery of all good men.


End file.
